Glasses
by SlytherclawPrincess521
Summary: Blaise and Danielle have been best friends since diapers. Somewhere along the line they developed crushes on each other. Problem is, they don't believe the other has a crush on them. With a help of a new pair of glasses, will the finally be together? Blaise/OC!Danielle, Hermione/Theo, Harry/Draco, Ron/Pansy


Summary: Blaise and Danielle have been best friends since diapers. Somewhere along the line they developed crushes on each other. Problem is, they don't believe the other has a crush on them. With a help of a new pair of glasses, will the finally be together?

Characters & Ships: Blaise/OC Danielle, Ron/Pansy, Hermione/Theo, Harry/Draco

Rating: K+

Time: 7th/8th year, dead voldy but Fred, Sirius, Remus and Dobby are still alive

* * *

Blaise and Danielle were studying by the lake. Well, blaise was.

Danielle was watching him study from the tree. There was something different about him when he studied. He looked more comfortable. More human. His eyes hold a mysterious past and a tough outer shell that only she can unlock. His tall, lean body has scars only she could see. His brain holds a shield only she can see through. But she couldn't see through his heart. It annoyed her that her best friend had secrets from her. Sometimes, when she is about to sleep, she wonders if their hearts share the same secret. A love for the other. She didn't know how right she was.

Still in the tree, she finally noticed what was different

about him. He has glasses. Clear framed glasses. And they only make him look hotter. He has grown into a fine young man. And, to her dismay, she isn't the only one to take notice.

'If another girl flirts with him, i'm feeding her to the squid' she silently vowed. During her ranting, however, she didn't notice how his page hadn't moved for 10 minutes.

Below, Blaise was having a problem. He couldn't focus on

his book for the life of him. All he could think about was Danielle. Her long braids rushing behind her as she flies. Her warm brown skin glistening in the water of the lake. Her dark brown eyes that could see through you. All he could see, think and smell was her. He was in love with her. His friends knew and they insisted she loves him too, but he doesn't believe she loves him like that.

If had only looked up at that moment, he would have saw her gaze of love and admiration. He knew she was there. He always knew. She loved to watch people. And they loved watching her. She was beautiful. Top grades in all of female Slytherin. The thing that stood out about her was that she didn't brag like Hermione. Hermione was his friend and all but she could be irritating. Hermione, to everyone's surprise, started dating Theo. Ron started dating Pansy and Harry has been dating Draco since 5th year. He has had a girlfriend himself here and there, but none of them filled the void in his heart. Only she could do that.

He looked up for a split second, before a blur jumped out of the trees and took his glasses right off his face. Blueberries, peaches and coconut flooded his senses. Danielle.

Danielle took off running. She knew he would get up in a few seconds so she put on the glasses. They fit her prescription. As she turned around, she came face to face with Blaise. He seemed to be staring in shock and, what looked like, awe. She was mesmerised by the look in his brown eyes. Before she knew it, she was leaning closer.

Blaise got up and chased her around the lake. She had stopped half-way around. But he didn't notice until she turned around. He slowed to a hault. She was wearing his glasses. And she looked breathtaking. They looked in each others eyes for a long time. He touched her check tentively, as if scared of her reaction. Instantly she leaned into the newfound warmth. She looked up with hopeful eyes.

'This is it.' they both thought. They leaned in and it felt like coming home. He felt the void in his heart close and she felt like she could truly see him after all this time. It started slow, but intense, pouring all love and happieness into it. They both smiled as they realesed, gasping for air. Happiness finally reached their eyes. They heard laughing in the background.

"We were wondering how long it would be before you kissed" Draco said smiling.

"If it were up to me, i would have pushed you together like you did us" Ron said, grinning like a madman.

Blaise heard them talking, but turned his attention back to Danielle, who was beaming so bright it put the sun to shame.

"You look good in my glasses" he whispered.

"I think i might get my own pair" she said back.

He chuckled and leaned down, and delivered the sweetest of kisses on her lips, once again.

Fin.

To my best friends


End file.
